


Odio

by Purplemagicmermaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemagicmermaid/pseuds/Purplemagicmermaid
Summary: Ella no podía estar enamorada de él, era un idiota, enano, malhumorado y ridículo. Sería la última persona en la que sus ojos decidirian fijar su atención y bajo ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia tendría sentimientos que no fueran distintos al odio. (lemon)





	Odio

Yo creo que estas enamorada de él." Mikasa negaba fuertemente con la cabeza. Ella no podía estar enamorada de él, era un idiota, enano, malhumorado y ridículo. Sería la última persona en la que sus ojos decidirian fijar su atención y bajo ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia tendría sentimientos que no fueran distintos al odio.

"No. Es un idiota." A pesar de que habían pasado años, siglos, desde que lo que había pasado con Eren en la batalla final, Mikasa no le perdonaba. Nunca lo haría, ¿Estaba mal? Tal vez, ¿Era inmaduro? Seguramente. ¿Pero qué les había llevado a pensar que ella sentía algo por el Capitán? 

"Yo creo que él corresponde tus sentimientos." Sasha comía una manzana que había robado de la cocina, ambas se dirigían hacia la sala de reuniones donde se estudiará la próxima estrategia para proteger las fronteras de Paradis.

"¿De odio? Seguramente." Ambas entraron a la sala de reuniones donde la Comandante Hanji ya les esperaba, junto con Armin estaban planificando las rutas a emplear, así como las herramientas que iban a utilizar. Estaba tan concentrada en ver a ambos interactuar que no reparó en la presencia del Capitán chocando con él.

"Mocosa, ¿Acaso eres idiota?" Mikasa simplemente rodó sus ojos y pasó de largo hasta sentarse cerca de Armin. Y Armin sabía que estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea si no se les paraba.

"Eres pequeño, no te veo." Hanji soltó una risilla antes de pararse a saludar a su pequeño escuadrón. Eran ambos tan densos, se podría palpar la tensión entre ambos con la palma de las manos, y hasta cierto punto se estaba convirtiendo en una situación excitante. Habían apuestas y todo, desde quien cedería primero, hasta el lugar en donde desatarian su pasión. ¡Erwin estaría tan orgulloso de ella! 

"¡Mikasa! ¡Sasha!" Hanji no había visto a las chicas desde hacía bastante tiempo, con las misiones de reconquista y de construcción, los veteranos de la Legión pasaban menos tiempo juntos. Hasta ahora. Pasarían todo el mes en el cuartel, o con misiones no muy lejanas, es por ello que todos tenían la esperanza que tanto Mikasa como Levi decidieran romper la tensión... Además, necesitaba dinero para una investigación. 

La reunión se dio sin mayor contratiempo, y si le preguntaban a Mikasa, no había prestado la más mínima atención a lo que decía la Comandante, revolviendo en su mente lo que le había dicho Sasha. Ella estaba segura que no sentía nada por el Capitán más que el deseo urgente de matarlo. Negó con su cabeza, sea lo que sea que Sasha había percibido estaba mal, ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como el Capitán y estaba segura, que él tampoco se fijaría en ella. 

"... Entonces Mikasa y Jean se encargarán de revisar el castillo." Mikasa giró su cabeza rápidamente para escuchar lo que decía Hanji, Sasha sólo negó con su cabeza, Mikasa tenía la cabeza en la luna. 

"Deja de pensar en la inmortalidad de la mierda de unicornio y presta atención." Levi puntualizó la distracción de Mikasa, pero Sasha se había percatado que en toda la reunión su amiga no era la única distraída, y el Capitán no podía quitar la vista de la mirada perdida de la soldado. La pelinegra sólo suspiró ante el llamado de atención del capitán, no podía discutir en ese momento y menos cuando todos los altos rangos se encontraban allí. A pesar de ser ella uno de ellos. 

"Mayor Hanji, Jean esta asignado a una misión conmigo." En el rostro de Hanji hubo una gran confusión, al igual que en el rostro del aludido, la Comandante estaba segura que Jean había quedado libre y no había ninguna misión asignada para él. Iba a abrir para señalarle a Armin de su error cuando la expresión del Rubio le dio la respuesta que quería. Armin no era idiota, sabía que esta era una oportunidad de oro, que si todas las estrellas se alineban quienes fueran a esa tarea deberían pasar la noche allí, acababan de inaugurar el centro metereologico y las probabilidades de lluvia eran de un ochenta por ciento en el sur de Paradis. Si Jean no podía, eso les dejaba una única opción ¿Y quien era la única persona que había terminado su papeleo antes de tiempo? "Debemos distribuir los escuadrones que se acaban de incorporar."

Para Armin, quien era una de las personas más brillantes de la habitación, resultaba frustrante ver como Mikasa y el Capitán bailaban evitandose, atrayendo se como imanes sin darse cuenta de la realidad, los ojos grises del capitán deboraban de una manera nada inocente a su hermana, y entre más pasaba el tiempo, la tensión sexual entre ambos aumentaba. Y al menos, para Armin, resultaba sumamente incómodo. 

"Oh, está bien, entonces será Levi quien te acompañará Mikasa." Hanji sonrió feliz. Podía escuchar los murmullos de los demás líderes de escuadrón, Connie y Jean estaban murmurando por lo bajo, mientras que Sasha le hacía señas con sus manos a ambos. Mikasa decidió no preguntar por la extraña reacción que habían tenido todos. "Bueno, siguiendo con el itinerario, Sasha..."

Mikasa frunció el entrecejo. Lo que le faltaba, tiempo de calidad con el gnomo de jardín, ¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta que sus personalidades chocaban? ¿Qué si no se habían matado antes era porque no habían tenido la oportunidad? Una cosa era la guerra, donde su sincronía era perfecta y otra muy diferente, tareas simples que requerían socializacion. 

Levi  observaba las expresiones de la joven. Mikasa tenía veintitrés años, no es que llevara la cuenta ni nada por el estilo, pero si la veía detenidamente, aún tenía rasgos inocentes en su expresión. Después que el conflicto entre los demás países se apaciguó, la chica se permitió bajar la guardia y sanar las heridas que tenía su corazón. Pero de alguna u otra forma, su lado amable y apacible nunca salía mientras estaba en su compañía, es mas, salía un carácter explosivo y malhumorado, casi a la defensiva. 

"Eso es todo. Pueden retirarse."

"Comandante Hanji." Levi escuchó como Mikasa se acercaba a la Cuatro ojos, y no había que ser un adivino para saber lo que le iba a pedir. Él estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo. 

"No, sé lo que dirás... Y tú también Levi, pero ustedes son los únicos disponibles y queremos saber el estado del castillo." Hanji tomaba sus papeles de forma desordenada, a pesar de llevar años bajo el cargo, y morirse por cederlo, tenía que dejar todo en orden."Necesitamos que todo quede en perfectas condiciones antes del traspaso de mando. Y esa es una de las bases que servirán para el avance científico."

"Tres Ojos..."

"Es una orden, Levi, irán a ese castillo, revisaran su estado y volverán con un informe." Odiaba sacar la carta de soy tu superior con Levi, pero sabía que el enano tenía un poder de convencimiento con ella increíble, y era probable que terminará cediendo a su peticion de no acompañar a Mikasa. Eso significaría perder una buena cantidad de dinero y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo. No señor, además, se lo agradecerán después. "Son los suficientemente adultos y profesionales para dejar de lado sus diferencias y trabajar bien."

* * *

"Comandante." Hanji bajo la mirada de sus papeles para ver al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, sonrió al verlo preparado para partir junto a Mikasa. 

"Deja las tonterías. Me lo agradecerás después." Hanji siguió leyendo los resultados de la investigación, junto con Armin tenían pensado colocar el sistema de comunicaciones que imperaba en el exterior de la isla, teléfono le llamaban. Pero Levi no se movía de su lugar y le perturbaba."Vamos, no puedes enojarte por ello, intenta conversar más con ella. ¡Y rompan esa tensión que se cargan! Además, fue totalmente la idea de Armin." 

"Eres una idiota, ¿lo sabías?" Y Levi odiaba, vaya que odiaba que Hanji fuera brillante, porque había sido capaz de leerlo mejor que nadie. Conocía de sus sentimientos antes que él, y los traducía de la mejor manera. 

"Eso quiere decir que al fin aceptas mi hipótesis, ¿No?" Levi le lanzó una mirada asesina, estaba loca, había perdido la cabeza desde tiempo atrás, y eso estaba dando resultados. "Nunca sabes cuando será la última vez que puedas convivir con ella. ¿La dejaras ir igual que a Petra? ¿O tomaras tus pantalones y harás que realmente valga la pena tu supervivencia?" 

"No metas a Petra en esto."

"Entonces deja de ser tan cobarde, Mikasa te corresponde. Solo es igual de densa que tú, igual de obstinada y terca, solo necesita un empujón." Hanji sonrió, ella más que nadie sabía lo que era perder las oportunidades cuando se presentaban. "Ahora vete, no quiero ver tu rostro amargado hasta que ella y tú me traigan un sobrino."

* * *

 

Tal y como las dos mentes más brillantes de la Legión lo habían predicho, la lluvia les tomó por sorpresa casi llegando al castillo, este estaba fuera de las murallas, pero relativamente cerca del cuartel que se encontraba en Shingansina. A pesar de que abarcaron tiempo viajando desde Trost hasta la muralla más externa en tren, fuera de las murallas aún no existía un medio de trasporte que les comunicara, por lo que habían tenido que ir a caballo. 

"Mierda, maldita cuatro ojos..." Maldecía a todos, a Hanji por obligarlo a venir, a Mikasa, por hacerlo sentir cosas que no debería. 

"Capitán, veo el castillo." Estaban empapados de piez a cabeza, y la visibilidad era casi nula, pero Mikasa había podido percibir la gigantesca estructura a lo lejos. No les quedaba mucho. 

"Sí, ese es."

Corrieron hasta  llegar a la entrada, por suerte, había una porción techada para colocar los caballo y que estos no siguieran sufriendo con la Lluvia. Tanto ella como Levi se apresuraron hacia la entrada, la Policía Militar les había proporcionado la llave de ese, y de otros veinte castillos que se encontraban a las afueras de las murallas. Rezaba que a la cuatro ojos lo se le ocurriera mandarlos a investigar cada uno de ellos. 

 

Al entrar, la belleza del castillo les recibió, así como el polvo y la suciedad. Había sábanas blancas cubriendo a todos los muebles, le sorprendía como a pesar de estar lleno de titanes, casi no habían daños en los muebles, tan solo unos cuantos adornos caídos.  Tras ver el estado, Mikasa rezó porque al Capitán no se le ocurriera ponerle a limpiar todo el lugar, que de por sí era enorme. Y a juzgar por su rostro, era algo que había pasado por su mente. 

"Tu revisa la planta baja y yo revisaré la planta de arriba. Grita si sucede algo." Levi se apresuró a sacar su arma anti personas, no podían confiar aún en que se encontrarían.

"Entendido."

Mikasa revisó cada una de las habitaciones de la planta baja, y podía reconocer que en su momento, había sido un lugar hermoso. Podía imaginarse una de las escenas de los cuentos que Armin les leía a Eren y a ella cuando eran niños. Donde la princesa encontraba al príncipe y eran felices para siempre. Tanto el salón, como la sala y la cocina eran gigantes, y había una biblioteca cerca del pasillo central.

Se quedó allí, si bien ella no disfrutaba de la lectura como lo hacía su amigo, sabía que se pondría feliz si le llevan a un libro. Se dispuso a buscar entre las estanterías, pero las lenguas que se presentaban eran diferentes a las que dominaba, de igual manera, se dedicó a buscar entre los ejemplares alguno que llamara su atención. Libros que tenían fotografías en ellos, libros que tenían animales extraños, libros que hablaban de las tierras, asumiendo por sus ilustraciones.

"No sabía que te gustaba leer." la voz de Levi la distrajó de su tarea, había olvidado por completo que se encontraba con él, Mikasa cerró el libro que tenía en sus manos para colocarlo en la pila de libros seleccionados para Armin. 

"No me gusta, pero a Armin sí." Levi fue hasta donde estaba ella, habían textos con letras incomprensibles, y supuso que correspondían a antiguas civilizaciones o a lenguas extranjeras. 

"Nos quedaremos acá lo que resta de él día, y partiremos antes del amanecer." Levi tomó un libro al azar de la estantería y comenzó a leerlo, imágenes de parajes aún no conocidos por ellos se mostraban ante sus ojos, tal vez el debería llevarle uno a la odiosa cuatro ojos que tenía por jefe. 

"Entendido." al ver que él no se retiraba de la habitación, y procedía a revisar las estanterías, suspiró . ¿Debía hacer conversación? ¿Debía hablarle? Si fuera otra persona, Mikasa estaba segura que sería ella la que iniciaría conversación, pero en este caso, los dos eran unos torpes al momento de socializar. "Capitán."

"Deberías cambiarte la ropa mojada, estas hecha una porquería." El polvo que había en el ambiente se había pegado a su uniforme mojado, creando una especie de lodo sobre él. Por mucho que odiara su sentido de la limpieza ella sabía que tenía razón. Se levantó tomando los libros que había escogido para dejarlos sobre una mesa. Levi siguió su trayecto con la mirada, hasta que se fue de la habitación. 

* * *

"Cuando la cuatro ojos se instale traeré a todo el escuadrón de novatos a limpiar esta porquería. No hay forma que yo vuelva a pisar este lugar sin limpiar. Es como una coacla." Levi ya se había puesto una improvisada pañoleta y había procedido a barrer y a limpiar con viejos instrumentos de limpieza que habían encontrado, que probablemente tenían un siglo de existir o más. Mikasa se estaba encargando de sacudir los cojines y limpiar la superficie de los muebles. 

Al menos no había decidido limpiar todo el castillo. Pero el Capitán le ordenó limpiar con él la habitación en donde se quedarían durmiendo. Y prefería limpiar una simple habitación a terminar desinfectado todo el lugar. 

"Terminé." Mikasa tiró el trapo y procedió a salir de la habitación. No podía estar en un lugar donde sentimientos para los que no estaba preparada la inundarán. 

"Oi, Mikasa."

"Si?"

"No te alejes demasiado, no sabemos que clase de animales viven en esta pocilga durante la noche." 

* * *

Podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, cada curva prohibía, todo, maldita Mikasa por haber tropezado, maldito él por haber estado en su camino. Y maldito su cuerpo que reaccionaba ante la sensación de la joven sobre él, Mikasa tenía la misma expresión de asombro, y rogaba a los dioses que Levi no pudiera percibir su nerviosismo, como se doblaba ante su toque, como su ritmo estaba acelerado, semi sobre él con el peso en sus extremidades y su mirada estaba fija en los ojos del Capitán. 

Al diablo con todo. 

Levi levantó su rostro y torso levemente, apoyando un antebrazo en el suelo, para chocar sus labios con los labios de la chica. Y Mikasa no dudo en dejarse caer y cambiar su peso a dejarlo completamente sobre él , sus manos volaron rápidamente a la nuca del capitán y la mano libre de él rodeó su cintura, años y años de tensión para ser liberados en una milésima de segundo. 

Era hambriento, desesperado, como la necesidad de agua mientras se está en un desierto, como una bebida refrescante después de una jornada de trabajo, los labios del capitán mordian, succionaban, jugaban con los de Mikasa, podía sentir el calor acumulándose en regiones placenteras, e inconscientemente comenzó a generar fricción con sus caderas sobre las de él. Los labios de Levi dejaron su boca para bajar por su cuello, dejando una línea de besos desde su mentón hasta la clavícula, donde mordió levemente causando que su piel se erizara. 

Mikasa buscó nuevamente sus labios, eran lo mejor que había probado y sabía que aunque pasarán los años, no se iba a saciar de él. Se entrelazaban de la mejor manera, se deslizaban como si fueran caminos ya conocidos. Con un sutil movimiento cambiaron de posición, quedando él arriba de ella. 

"Levi..." como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre él, Leví reaccionó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Por Dios, intentó retirarse, alejarse de ella, todo esto había sido una mala idea, ¿Por qué tan siquiera había escuchado a Hanji? Sabía que sus ideas eran bizarras. No le sorprendería si Mikasa decidiera golpearle, pero, contrario a lo que creyó, las manos de Mikasa se aferraron a su camisa. "No."

"¿No qué?" 

Mikasa abrió sus ojos, que le iba a decir, como iba a expresar lo que su corazón sentía. No deseaba que se alejara de ella, no sabía lo que sentía, no sabía si era correcto, si estaba bien. Lo único que le importaba era que sus labios siguieran respondiendole como antes. 

"No te alejes."

"Mierda mocosa, ¿Tienes idea de lo que estamos haciendo?" 

Mikasa asintió. Aunque realmente, no tenía ninguna idea, estaba dejándose llevar por sus emociones, por el tacto garrasposo del capitán y su voz ronca por el deseo. Sus manos subieron hasta el rostro de Levi, acariciándole lentamente, cerró sus ojos para sentirle. ¿Cómo debía actuar? No lo sabía, ni siquiera pensaba hacer caso al sentimiento que había crecido en su pecho, que todos le señalaban y ella había sido lo suficientemente terca para ignorar. En ese momento, solo deseaba sentir. 

Levi se terminó de incorporar, quitándose del cuerpo de Mikasa y sentándose a su lado. Él no era ningún adolescente hormonal, él debía controlarse por el bien de ambos. Mikasa se sentó, sus piernas temblaban, su piel estaba completamente erizada del encuentro que había tenido unos momentos atrás. 

"Levi..." La voz de Mikasa sonaba débil, como que estuviera intentando recuperar la fuerza que segundos atrás había perdido. ¿Era eso el deseo? ¿Eso de lo que todas sus compañeras hablaban y ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea? 

Levi miró a la chica de reojo, sabía que sería su perdición si le prestaba su completa atención. El camisón blanco que portaba se había subido hasta sus muslos, develando las blanquecinas y torneadas piernas de la soldado. La sangre bajo al sur de su cuerpo, y no le quedó más remedio que tragar en seco. 

"Creo que deberías..."

"No. Quiero esto." El sonrojo en el rostro de la Ackerman se hizo evidente. El sudor, de igual forma, recorría su cuello, algo contradictorio, si se ponía a pensar, por el clima lluvioso que había afuera. Pero su ritmo cardíaco se había acelerado, y sentía su cuerpo caliente. 

"No es el lugar..." Mikasa se acercó lentamente a él, y en un movimiento delicado se sentó en su regazo. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde había salido su actitud, pero al parecer, la parte menos racional de su cerebro había tomado el control de sus acciones y no se quejaba. Para nada. "Maldición, Mikasa..."

Los labios de Mikasa se acercaron al cuello del Capitán, y tal como él había hecho con ella, comenzó a depositar pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello. El sabor salado de su piel debido al sudor, por mucha vergüenza que le diera admitir, sabía delicioso. Levi dejó ir un gruñido mientas su espalda buscaba el apoyo en un sofá cercano. Sus manos viajaron a la cadera de la chica, mientras ella seguía su trayecto. 

"Quiero esto." los labios se movieron contra la piel de él. Levi comenzó a apretar la carne de las caderas de la chica, y Mikasa podía sentir, como el miembro del Capitán había crecido a tamaños impensables debajo de ella. Otra vez, como lo había hecho hacía unos minutos, restrego sus caderas sobre el, logrando que la garganta del capitán soltara otro sonido que nunca pensó escuchar de él. 

"¿Estas segura?" Él cerraba sus ojos mientras le preguntaba y rogaba a todos los cielos, que por favor no se arrepintiera. Había deseado esto, aunque no lo admitiera, desde hacía mucho tiempo. No sería capaz de volverle a ver el rostro si se negaba, por la vergüenza. 

"Sí..."

Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar y esta vez sin reservas, Leví invadía su boca con su lengua y Mikasa correspondía al movimiento, las manos de él bajaron a sus piernas su subieron a lo largo de todo el camino, hasta llegar a sus glúteos, donde con toda la presión de sus palmas amasó. 

Las manos de Mikasa bajaron hasta el borde de su camisa y subieron lentamente para dejar descubierto el torso del Capitán, aún sin separarse sus labios, ambos se intentaban descubrir, como si desearan abarcar la mayor cantidad de piel posible, las uñas de la Ackerman raspaban delicadamente su abdomen marcado, y este se contraía en respuesta a la atrevida caricia. 

El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad  bajó sus mangas, rasgandola a medias en el proceso, y procedió a besar su cuello, sus hombros y el inicio de sus pechos. Mientras una de sus manos se adentraba en uno de los muslos de la chica, hasta llegar a su ropa interior. Dos de sus dedos se pasaron delicadamente encima de esa parte de su anatomía, logrando que Mikasa soltara un gemido de placer. Continuó sus movimientos, ella se incorporó sobre sus rodillas para permitirle un mejor acceso, detuvo sus caricias y buscó aferrarse sus hombros. 

"Le... Ah..."

"Mierda, Mocosa... Estas tan mojada..." los dedos del capitán se atrevieron a apartar lentamente su ropa interior, y pasar su dedo índice entre sus pliegues. Los ojos de Mikasa se cerraron con deseo, mientras que sus labios soltaban pequeños gemidos. Los dedos del Ackerman habían alcanzado un punto delicado de su anatomía inferior,  comenzó a realizar movimientos circulares sobre su clitoris con su dedo pulgar mientras que su dedo índice realizaba caricias sobre su entrada y el resto de carne alrededor de ella. Sus dedos se encontraban completamente empapados por los fluidos de la chica. Sus labios buscaron desesperada ente el cuello de Mikasa, succionado justamente donde se encontraba el pulso. 

"No... Pares..."

"No tenía pensado hacerlo." el calor se acumulaba en su zona inferior, y Mikasa juraría que podrían venir cientos de titanes en ese preciso instante y no le importaría lo más mínimo mientras Levi terminará su labor. Introdujo su dedo índice en ella, moviendolo sutilmente sobre sus paredes. Una sensación indescriptible se fue acumulando. 

"Yo... Levi..." estaba a punto, no sabía a donde, no sabía cómo, le podían preguntar su nombre en ese preciso instante y Mikasa no sabría responderlo. Levi bajó sin ningún cuidado la parte superior de su camisón, y este bajo dejando por completo expuesto el pecho de Mikasa. Gracias a su diferencia de altura, y a que la joven se encontraba sobre sus rodillas, solamente tuvo que encogerse un poco para tomar uno de los pechos de ella con sus Labios, comenzó besando sus lados, y terminó saboreando con la punta de la lengua su exitado pezón. "Estoy... Levi... Por favor..."

"Eso..." con su mano libre, la que no estaba estimulando el sexo de Mikasa, se concentro en estimular el pecho desatendido, masajeandolo con su mano, apretandolo con la fuerza necesaria y por último, pasando su calloso pulgar sobre su pezón erecto. Levi daría toda su vida por vivir ese momento una y otra vez, por ver a Mikasa con su cuerpo sonrojado, gimiendo y con perlas de sudor sobre de ella. Dobló su dedo índice ligeramente, para alcanzar una parte de sus paredes, eso fue el límite para Mikasa, que soltó un gemido desgarrador, las paredes de su vagina se contrajeron alrededor del dedo que el soldado aún tenía dentro de ella, y todo su cuerpo se contrajo en diminutos espasmos de placer, como olas de aquel mar que alguna vez conocieron. "Mierda, Mikasa..."

El Capitán retiró sus dedos empapados, y Mikasa se dejó caer suavemente sobre el, su cabeza sobre el hueco su cuello. Los llevó hacia su boca y saboreó el dulce de sus jugos. Rose, Marie Y Sina le habían dado esa oportunidad y no iba a desaprovecharla. 

Mikasa nunca en su vida había sentido algo similar, el placer aún corría por todas las células de su cuerpo, ninguno de los libros de anatomía, o de las clases que habían recibido le hacía justicia a lo que estaba sintiendo. Cuando hubo recuperado su conciencia, se percató del bulto que se encontraba debajo de ella. 

Aún sin salir del escondite de su cuello, su mano bajó hacia el pantalón de Levi, desabrochandolo y abriendo el ziper del mismo. 

"Mikasa... No..." _No es necesario_ , pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando la joven sacó su miembro de su ropa interior, y fueron sus palabras totalmente olvidadas cuando Mikasa retrocedió un poco para poder mover sus manos sobre el contorno de su falo y lo comenzaron a masturbar. Mikasa lo miraba con asombro y maravilla, tenía un tamaño que en nada se comparaba con su estatura, y su grosor era aún más de lo esperado. La cabeza de Levi se arqueó hacia atrás, su mano se dirigió hacia una de las muñecas de Mikasa para indicarle el movimiento. 

Cuando Mikasa depósito su dedo pulgar sobre su glande, dando movimientos circulares, fue la perdición para Levi, un grutal gemido salió de su garganta, Mikasa aprendía muy rápido como mover sus manos sobre él, de arriba hacia abajo, acompasadamente. Ninguna de sus estimulaciones propias se sentía igual, las manos de Mikasa se sentía exquisitas y no dudaba, que su interior sería mejor. 

"Mierda, Mikasa..." No iba a durar demasiado, no con el panorama que estaba frente suyo, Mikasa semi desnuda, moviendo sus manos sobre su miembro con el fin de causarle un orgasmo.  "Que rayos... Ah..."

Mikasa, como si la vergüenza hubiera abandonado su cuerpo, terminó por agacharse, su lengua se pasó por toda su longitud, desde su base hasta la punta, donde saboreo el líquido pre seminal, aun más salado que su piel. Terminó por introducir por completo en su boca, llegando su punta hasta la garganta. Mientra su lengua se movía por toda su circunferencia, su cabeza se movía para que entrará y saliera de su boca. Levi cerraba sus ojos, y jadeaba ligeramente, Mikasa lo estaba matando. 

"Mikasa... Voy a..." Los movimientos de Mikasa se hicieron más frenéticos, y Levi no pudo resistirlo más. El orgasmo lo alcanzó como nunca lo había hecho, toda su piel se erizo, el semen lleno su boca, y a pesar de su extraño sabor decidió tragarlo. Se incorporó nuevamente y miró al capitán, su rostro sonrojado, y su respiración acelerada hacían de él una visión erotica indescriptible. 

Mikasa subió su camisón estirado para cubrirse, el calor ya había abandonado su cuerpo y el frío estaba molestandole. Iba a retirarse del regazo del Capitán, pero este se lo impidió, cuando sus brazos le atraparon en un abrazo. Ahora era el quien depositaba su cabeza sobre el cuello de ella. 

"Yo... Joder..." Acababa de masturbarla y aun así no sabia como expresar sus sentimientos. Necesitaba decirle, no quería que lo que había sucedido con Petra se repitiera, que todos sus sentimientos quedarán otra vez atrapados en su garganta y salieran únicamente cuando era demasiado tarde. "Eres un grano molesto en el culo desde hace tiempo. No sé cómo... Pero..."

"Yo también, me siento igual." Para que iba a negarlo, el sentimiento al que no había podido poner nombre, ese que le había llevado hasta esa situación, ella le correspondía. Y el se sentía igual. Lo que sea que sintieran, era lo mismo. Mikasa acaricio suavemente su cabellera." Aún te odio."

"Mierda Mikasa, vaya forma de declararte." 

"Al menos he dicho algo, tú ni siquiera puedes formar una frase coherente." 

El cansancio los venció a ambos, y terminaron tumbados en la alfombra de esa vieja habitación. Las palabras no eran necesarias, Mikasa era de Levi y él era de ella. No importaba el tiempo, ni lo que estuviera por venir, ahora él había tenido los pantalones suficientes de decirle lo que sentía, o expresarlo de forma táctil y ella había sido lo suficientemente dócil para escucharle. El destino era incierto, pero al menos, ambos estaban juntos. 

* * *

Hange miraba por la ventana el regreso de ambos soldados, y al momento de ver sus rostros soltó el grito en el cielo. Salió corriendo de su oficina haciendo un escándalo, y se acercó hacia el comedor donde todos departian sus alimentos. La tropa 104 miró con asombro a la Comandante. 

"¡He ganado señores! ¡Mikasa y Levi al fin han solucionado su tensión sexual!" Unos quejidos de decepción se escucharon. Mientras que otros empezarón a exclamar por pruebas.

"¡Pero ni siquiera les ha preguntado!" Jean negaba con su cabeza, no, no estaba dispuesto a perder cincuenta dólares sin evidencia. Sasha gritaba de alegría mientras que Connie le extendía malhumoradamente dos bolsas de monedas a la Comandante y a su mejor amiga.

"No es necesario, esta pintado en sus rostros... ¿No es cierto Armin?"  Armin iba llegando con papeles, y con el rostro pálido. Había visto una escena en los establos para la que no estaba preparado. No señor. Se limitó a asentir, dándole la razón a la Comandante. 

" Mierda." Jean sacó el dinero y lo puso sobre la mesa, Sasha y Hange se dividieron el dinero. Ahora, Hange se dedicaría a cobrar su deuda en los otros escuadrones. 

Ahora, tendría que calcular cuando tendrían un hijo si quería tener más dinero. Esa pareja sería su fuente inagotable de recursos monetarios. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! 
> 
>    
> Espero que les haya gustado. 7u7 si me costó terminarlo, (Así como quien dice con vergüenza, perdón Diosito. A este paso, con todos mis pecados San Pedro no me dejará entrar al cielo.) pero lo hice finalmente. Gracias por sus favoritos, lecturas y comentarios. De verdad lo aprecio un montón. 
> 
>  Nos leemos pronto. 
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
